Conventionally, diodes are used to switch an RF port (ANT) between the transmitter (TX) port and the receiver (RX) port. However, a diode needs direct current (DC) for operation, which introduces DC power dissipation. Further, inductors are used along with the diodes to provide a DC operating point for the diodes. The large size of inductors limits the application of the diodes in the switch for the transceiver. Therefore, it is desirable that a device can be designed to reduce DC power consumption as well as with reduced size.